


Fearless Warrior

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Fearless Warrior

The battle had been hard fought, but with superior numbers, elegant weaponry and the strength of your Queen on your side, the battle was won. 

Lifting the helmet off your head, your matted down tresses hit your shoulders, knocking off the specks of dirt that had been blown in your direction during the fight. As you approached her tent, her Queensguard stood proud, blocking your entrance. “Must we do this every time! I am your Queen’s lover! Let me in.”

Reluctantly, they stepped back.

You took this as seriously as everyone else, but...come on. “Hello, My Queen,” you greeted, getting down on one knee and bowing your head in reverence. “Excellent leadership today, my love.”

“Thank you, Y/N.”

She grasped your gloved hand and ushered you from your kneeling position. “You’re bravery on the field did not go unnoticed by your Queen.” Her demeanor changed in an instant, her smile spreading across her rosy cheeks. “Cease the roleplay for a minute.”

You stood up and took her lips in a searing kiss. As a warrior to your Queen, you were out of line but she had ceased role-play so screw it. “Nothing like a good kiss after a hard fought battle,” she laughed.

“Good?”

“Good, what?”

“Good kiss. Just a good one?”

“Great. Spectacular. World-altering. As they always are with you.”

You smiled as you started undoing the gauntlets and armor and leather binding you. “Much better. Now, what does my Queen wish to do before her next show?”

“I thought I said no more roleplay?”

“You did, but on or off the field of battle, you are still my Queen.”

She claimed it was difficult to make her blush. She was full of shit. Blushy Charlie was everything to you and you endeavored to make her blush at least once a day. “Your Queen wishes to snuggle with her sexy warrior, eat turkey legs like the graceful beauties we are-”

“Meaning rip into them disgustingly?”

“Yes, exactly, and then go outside and pet my lovely little horsey because she’s beautiful and I love her.”

“This sounds like a solid plan,” you laughed. “Now should cuddle time be mostly naked?”

“Is that even a question?”

With a snort, you pulled off the rest of your armor, leaving you in just your bra and panties - not very medieval - but Charlie didn’t seem to mind this stray from the Renaissance brief. “Did you wear the red for me because you know much I love it with your hair?”

“Of course, plus I was kicking all types of ass in battle and feeling every inch the sexy bitch underneath. It’s the best of both worlds.”

“You’re not just a sexy bitch, you’re my sexy bitch. Now get over here.” Hopping into bed, Charlie pulled back the covers and gathered you close, before flipping the thick comforter over you both. “I love being the big spoon.”

“That’s just because you like cupping my boobs from behind.”

“Guilty.”

For nearly a hour, you snuggled up underneath your blanket and talked of former battles. Ren Faire was the best escape from the hell of hunting. After your eyes had been opened to the horrors, neither you nor Charlie could go back to the way things were, but it was no cakewalk. 

With hunting, death was around every corner.

With Ren Faire, only turkey legs, fake weapons and your sexy, red-headed Queen lay before you. Pure escapism. “So about those turkey legs...”

“You always want food,” she laughed.

“I fought hard. As did you, My Queen. I say we both deserve a hearty feast.”

“Agreed, brave warrior.” 

Shivering out of the cover of the blankets, she slipped on a robe and went out to a friend at the turkey leg tent to grab a couple for you to much on. You needed fuel for the next show after all.

Before she came back with delicious, meaty fuel, you managed to pry yourself from the bed and slip on one of her shirts. “God, I love how you look in my shirts.”

“I aim to please. Now, gimme turkey.”

She threw you a greasy turkey leg, laughing when it nearly hit you in the face. God, it smelled good. You ripped into it with your teeth, no attention paid to how you were eating. Charlie did the same, picking it off in chunks and shoving it into her mouth until it was all gone. “Mmm, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to move, no less put on the next show. The food baby is strong in this one.”

“Ready to get the horses ready for the next show?” You asked. It meant putting clothes on again, but there were worse ways to spend an autumn weekend. Charlie stretched happily and slipped on her Queen’s garb again, while you stepped into the first part of your suit. 

Outside, the scent of freshly cut grass got overridden by the smell of horse crap. Good thing they were cute. Both you and Charlie grabbed a bag of food and went around feeding the six horses that performed with you all every day, stopping in front of the beautiful silver gray one named Meera. “Hey, sweet girl,” you whispered, getting sucked into the cuties big brown eyes. “You’re doing a great job today.”

“You buttering up my Meera?” Charlie asked.

“Only the best for my Queen’s horse. You think we should ride into battle together?”

“You wanna share my glory?”

“No, I just want to be with my Queen every step of the way.”

That blush tinged her cheeks again. “That sounds like I can do for my fearless warrior.”


End file.
